


《德岛后传：共和演武》連載預告

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 德雷丝萝萨的前国王，多尔德三世薨殁了。四年前发生「玛莉乔亚大火」，导致世界政府瓦解；革命军在世界各地起义成功，世界形成「帝国同盟」与「联合政府」两大阵营。北海正在交战，「联合部队」中将克比却在此时带来「帝国同盟」要刺杀维奥菈女王的消息......





	《德岛后传：共和演武》連載預告

**Author's Note:**

> ※德雷丝萝萨王国摆脱海贼统治后的新敌人与新危机  
> ※维奥菈既是女王，又是母亲、女儿、人妻，多种身份的冲突

德雷丝萝萨的前国王，多尔德三世薨殁了。  
  


  
十四年前，草帽大船团引发了「大事件」后，支配世界的「天龙人」倒台，「世界政府」瓦解；革命军在世界各地起义成功，世界形成帝国同盟与联合政府两大阵营。北海正在交战，「联合部队」中将克比，却在此时抵达德雷丝萝萨，带来「同盟份子」将对维奥菈女王不利的阴谋......  


  
  
「 **联合部队** 第六军情处，得到『绑架德蕾丝罗萨王室要人』的确定情报。

贵国王室是自由世界的重要领袖，希娜元帅指示，我们联合部队有主动提供军事保护的义务。」

  
── **克比** （前海军上校、联合部队第五舰队中将）  
  
  
  
  
  
「维奥菈阿姨运作内阁会议十三年，人民已经渐渐适应女王内阁的施政。

就算现在力库王室被摧毁，德雷丝萝萨的内阁仍然可以马上应变！」

  
── **蕾贝卡** （女王亲卫队长）  
  
  
  
  
  
「一个月前传说『唐吉诃德家族』在北海战场出现，先王过世后又出现在德雷丝萝萨境内。

我不觉得是巧合。」

  
── **居鲁士** （前剑斗士、前王宫侍卫长）  
  
  
  
  
  
「亲爱的维奥菈，我不是伟人，更不是战士。

不用祭拜，也不用纪念。

请让我归于尘土，我将飘进妳母亲的孤陵，飞到妳姐姐的芳塚，

在德蕾斯罗萨的每一块土地下，陪伴妳──

直到卸下这份，将近千年的重担。」

  
── **力库．多尔德** （前德雷丝萝萨国王）  
  
  
  
  
  
「她不信任我！

她觉得，我还不够资格做『德蕾斯罗萨的王子』！

她分明已经够孤立无援了！为什么……

母后到底希望我怎么样呢？」

  
── **力库．罗西南迪** （德雷丝萝萨女王之子）  
  
  
  
  
  
「咈咈咈……咈咈咈咈咈！我没能亲手干掉的女人……

你应该好好待在这裡，这可是你给你自己挑选的坟墓啊！！！」

  
── **唐吉诃德．多佛朗明哥** （前天龙人、前王下七武海、唐吉诃德家族首领）  
  
  
  
  
  
「在我为德雷丝萝萨打开共和的大门之前，我不会死的。」

  
── **力库．维奥菈** （德雷丝萝萨女王）  
  
  
  
[第一章 德岛国殇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305940/chapters/45918034)  
2019.7.3开始连载  
每晚更新

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话  
> 《共和演武》是海贼王同人中篇小说，全部共六万字，分为十三章，可以当作原作德雷丝萝萨篇后传，我也在这篇故事继续尝试「写给非原作读者看的故事」。
> 
> 因此这次的连载预告只用一百字的开头，然后抓出几位原作人物帮我站台XD希望能让原作读者升起「这是什么故事啊」的好奇，也让非原作读者对主要角色一目了然。
> 
> 我想在这篇故事谈三个主题：
> 
> 第一，一个国家，一种政治改革的面貌。
> 
> 第二，一个女人，她既是在政治改革的风头浪尖，没有停步的理由。
> 
> 但她也是一个母亲，一个女儿，一个妻子，一个情人。她怎么调和自己的角色？
> 
> 第三，一个怪物，有没有可能变成人类？
> 
> 因此，这篇故事有我对原作角色的期待，我个人对政治改革的理想和思考，也有我写作题材的新尝试。这一样是我已尽了当下所能做到最好的表现，我仍然期待这篇故事能带给愿意看的读者阅读的乐趣，也希望如果有任何思考和设计不够成熟的地方，能得到不必留情面的任何批判指教。
> 
> 欢迎留言！:D


End file.
